


Scribbles [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a habit of writing things down on whatever happens to be available.</p><p>A podfic of Scribbles, written by Shakespeares_Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockxxxjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rockxxxjunkie).
  * Inspired by [Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329144) by [Shakespeares_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl). 



> This was recorded at the request of [](http://rockxxxjunkie.livejournal.com/profile)[**rockxxxjunkie**](http://rockxxxjunkie.livejournal.com/). It also fits my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square of

  


**Length** : 0:05:43  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Scribbles%20by%20Shakespeares_Girl-paraka.mp3) (4.7 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Scribbles%20by%20Shakespeares_Girl-paraka.m4b) (5.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
